For Real This Time?
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Set in between scenes in 8x10


"These past few months, they've been good for me too. Because. I discovered something. I discovered that I am ok on my own. I am. But I know something else too. I don't want to do it on my own. Amy, I want to do it with you. Ok?" he asked.

Her face instantly lit up, and she whispered, "Ok."

They walked closer and closer to each other until they were in each others arms, where they both should rightfully be. Amy grabbed his head and pulled him closer, their lips found each other and the past few months' worth of emotion was shown in that kiss. Ty ran his tongue along her lip, seeking permission to enter her mouth, one that he had not had for months. She immediately opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. Amy was playing with the ends of his hair while he was pulling her close, he never wanted to let her go. Ever again. Once they pulled apart, to allow them to breathe, Ty smiled, "I love you so much. I am so sorry for the way I have acted these past few months. I have missed you." He said.

"Ty, you have nothing to apologise for! All of this, was my doing. Not yours. I should have been 100% straight with you, from the beginning, and not when I got caught out. If I was straight with you. Yes, you would have been mad, but we could have worked through it together." She sighed, looking down to the ground. Ty immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug, "Amy, there is no point dwelling on this now, we have talked it through. I love you, and you love me. We have managed to figure it out. So, where were we?" he smirked. He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him, he smiled and leant in and kissed her. The kiss instantly deepened and they wrapped their arms around one another, once again.

Back at the cabin, "Jack. It is almost midnight! Where are they?" Tim stressed, looking out of the window.

"Oh Tim, stop worrying! I am sure they are just talking things through, there must be a lot they have to talk about. It has been a rough couple of months. Come on, lets just go to sleep seeing as we are setting off early on in the morning!" Jack stressed.

"Ok. You can go to bed, but I am going to stay up and wait for Amy. Well, I will stay up as long as I can anyway." Tim replied.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I will see you in the morning!" Jack exclaimed, walking into the twin room at the back of the house. Tim sighed and looked back out the window, he tried to stay up as long as he could, but at 12:30am, he eventually gave in and went to bed. Amy and Ty came inside not long later, "I should really stay in the truck," Ty whispered.

"No you don't. You are staying with me. I know we can't exactly do anything considering nosey and nosier are sleeping right next door, but. I have really missed you. I just want you to hold me. You can always sneak out early in the morning to avoid any suspicion," Amy reasoned. Ty smiled as she grabbed his hand. They tiptoed through the front room and down to Amy's bedroom. Unfortunately, she was in the box room, with only one single bed. But neither of them minded. They entered the room quietly and both got undressed. Ty lay down first and Amy crawled into bed next to him. She lay with her head on his chest, and her legs entwined with his. He was playing with the ends of her hair and just taking in the feeling of finally having his fiancé back in his arms again.

Amy sighed, "I have missed this. Just being close to you, having you hold me."

"I have missed it too, these past few months have been lonely, I have missed having you at the trailer when I get home from work or uni. Right, make sure we set that alarm for 5, as I want to be out of here before Jack and your dad wake up, otherwise they would probably shoot me right there and then!" He joked.

"That is true, even though we are both adults, they are still set in their old fashioned ways!" Amy laughed, while setting the alarm on her phone. She placed it on the bed side cabinet and snuggled back into Ty's chest. She found herself drawing patterns into his skin, just taking in the feeling of being with him again. Very slowly, they both managed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ty groaned and grabbed the phone off the side and shut it off. He smiled as Amy stirred in her sleep and looked up at him, "Mmmm morning," She murmured.

"Morning beautiful, that was one of the best sleeps I have had in a long time." He replied, groggily, "I best get dressed and leave though, they will be getting up soon."

He kissed the top of Amy's head and climbed over her, he threw on his jeans and his shirt. He leant into give her a kiss but she pulled the covers over her face, "No. you know how I feel about morning breath!" She mumbled self consciously.

"Babe, you know I don't care, now give me a kiss." He said, pulling the cover from over her face and planting his lips on hers, "See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye." She said, smiling as he crept out of her room. This was the happiest she had felt in such a long time.

Meanwhile, Tim had heard a commotion, "Jack! Hey Jack, do you hear that?" he whispered.

"Tim. Shut up. It is just after 5! Go back to sleep!" Jack grumbled.

"No, I definitely heard something, I am going to check out what it is." Tim said, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Fine, suit yourself! But please, for my sake. SHUT UP!" Jack exclaimed. Tim shook his head and walked over to the door, he peered out the gap between the frame and the door and saw Ty was sneaking out of Amy's room. He smiled and walked back over to his bed, he wasn't so happy about him staying in her room, but this must have been a good sign. His little plan had worked, bringing him up here had actually worked. "So, what was it?" Jack asked, looking at Tim getting back into his bed.

"Just a little birdy, creeping out. I think they have worked things out," Tim laughed.

"Oh that's good, I wonder why he is creeping out this early in the morning though? We still have like 2 hours before we are getting up!" Jack said.

"Probably so we don't kill him for being in Amy's room." Tim replied.

"True, although, to be honest, they are both adults, who can stop anything? But I like the fact he is respecting us in all of this. Right Tim. Let's try and get some sleep. We have a very long drive home today. Good night, well… morning."

Ty thought he heard Jack and Tim talking, he looked behind him and saw nothing, he was grateful that they hadn't caught him, or if they had, they didn't skin him alive. He felt so happy and free, this was the best he had felt, since that dreadful night that Ahmed came round, declaring his love for Amy and saying that Ty, would never be good enough for her as he would just hold her back. For a really long time, Ty had actually thought that the statement that the prince made, was true. That he, being a vet student, not even a real vet yet, was holding Amy back. He could give her anything she wanted, and for a while, she did get wrapped up in all the fame and fortune, but the day that Ahmed had told her that he loved her, she realised that she had been so stupid and hadn't realised what everyone around her could see. That she had changed, and for the worse. That is why Ty broke up with her, he wanted her to come to her own decision, without his influence to change her decision. He quietly closed the door and walked out to the truck. He was so pleased that Tim had tricked him into coming up with him, although, not too pleased in the way he went about it. He opened the door to the truck and got in, he put some of the old blankets over him and attempted to get back to sleep.

Amy on the other hand was just lying, staring at the empty space beside her. She had loved the fact that her and Ty were back together and were finally on the same page about everything. What she said was true, she was a nightmare when she came home from that tour. She was so happy that Ty had finally realised, that even though she changed, she was well and truly the same girl he fell in love with all those years ago. She found herself thinking about old times, and how he had built her a jumping course, coached her for the fall finale, how he was in a plane crash and how that really affected both of them. They were young and stupid then, no communication at all. They had lots of ups and downs, and when he had that crash when he was with her grandpa after spreading Brad's ashes, he just wanted to get back to her. After everything that had happened, she was just grateful that everything was sorted. She finally drifted back off to sleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Oh my god Jack, turn that damn thing off!" Tim yelled, turning over.

"Oh shut up Tim! I am turning it off! If you gave me time to roll over and turn it off then I would have done, but no, you just had to moan!" Jack groaned, turning over and switching off the alarm.

Amy heard the argument between the pair and sighed, she looked at the clock, seeing that it was time for them to get ready as they were setting off back home soon. She was still on cloud nine, she just couldn't get over the fact that her and Ty were officially sorted again. She felt as if a huge 10 tonne weight had been lifted up from her shoulders. She threw her legs off the bed and sat up, she checked her phone to see that she had a text from Ty, ' _Missing you already. I feel like the happiest guy in the world today. I love you xxx_ ' Amy sighed contently and got dressed. Once she got dressed, she met her grandpa and dad in the living room, who were just boiling the kettle for the coffee, "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Jack asked while sorting out the cups.

"Yeah, I did thank you, grandpa. Very well. Pass me one of those mugs and I will take a coffee out for Ty." She replied.

Tim smiled, "Oh so is everything ok with you two then?"

All of a sudden, Ty walked in and said, "Morning everyone. How are we all?"

"We are fine thank you Ty. There is a coffee here for you. Why don't we all sit down and drink it and then we will go for breakfast. I am sure Joanna will be cooking up a storm seeing as it is our last day." Jack suggested. Everyone sat down, Jack and Tim on the sofa and Amy and Ty on the two chairs. Amy and Ty had decided last night that they were not going to announce that they were back together until they got back home. Just to try and avoid any awkward questioning twice.

A while later, they all made their way down to the bar to have some breakfast, all the way through breakfast, Amy and Ty kept stealing glances at each other, and actually made an effort to talk. Joanna, Jack and Tim had all noticed this and shared secret glances of their own. This morning's breakfast was much less awkward than any other of the mornings they had encountered.

Once breakfast was over, Amy was talking to Joanna outside with Tim, "You know, I am so happy you aren't selling after all."

Just as she was saying that, Ty walked up and said, "Yeah, there is something about this place."

"Yeah, it is kind of… magical," Amy also said, looking at Ty with a huge grin.

"Magical ey? See what did I tell you?" Tim said looking at Jack.

Amy and Ty both looked confused, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Tim said, "But, when are you two going to put us out of our misery and just tell us the news?"

"So you knew?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do! I seen Ty sneaking out this morning at 5am and also, the fact that you were willing to speak to each other this morning, was another factor that gave it away." Tim replied.

Amy and Ty looked at each other, "Oh so you know then? Well we kind of wanted to tell the family all together," Amy said.

"That is fine. Hey Ty?" Tim asked.

"Yeah?" Ty replied.

"Here," Tim laughed, throwing him the keys to his truck.

"Right come on now, I want to get on the road so we can miss the traffic." Jack grumbled. Everyone laughed and Ty and Amy walked off to Tim's truck and Jack and Tim to Jack's.

For the whole journey home, Tim was being very smug. Just chuckling to himself the whole way home.

"So Ty… you never actually told me how you actually ended up coming here." Amy asked while they were on their way back to the ranch.

"Well, you will never believe this, but. Your dad came to my trailer on the day you and Jack came up here and told me what Jack was doing. Then he came up with some cock and bull story, to trick me into it about Jack's health. He said things like, ' _yeah you haven't been around much'_ and ' _worried about his health'_ until I finally caved in and packed a bag. Then we spent the next 5 hours, listening to the same CD on repeat and making really awkward small talk. It was literally the worst time of my life!" Ty laughed.

Amy shook her head, "Oh my god… That is typical dad isn't it! Are you glad he guilt tripped you into coming now though?" she looked at him with a teasing smile.

Ty looked like he was debating it in his mind, "Hmm yeah, I guess so." He teased.

"Oh, so you only guess so?" Amy asked.

"No, of course I am glad. I just happened to have the best time of my life, and we made the best decision we could ever make. Amy. We are getting married!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I know! It is really strange! I am so happy, literally over the moon!" Amy cried. They spent the rest of the car journey, holding hands over the arm rest between the two front seats. Amy was playing with his fingers and just watching the world go by as they drove through the scenic route back to Heartland.

They pulled up to Heartland about 5 minutes after Jack and Tim. Ty parked up the truck and the pair of them jumped out and walked up the steps. Amy turned around in his arms, "Are you sure you are ready for this?" She asked.

Ty smiled, "Absolutely are you?"

"Yes," Amy replied confidently,

"Yeah?" Ty asked sheepishly.

"You first," Amy said, all of a sudden feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, no. After you," Ty laughed.

"Noooo," Amy said with a whining voice. Ty looked at her and kissed her passionately.

In the Kitchen, Jack picked Katie up, "So how was everything here?" he asked.

Lou turned to him, "I don't know where to begin," Just as she started speaking, the screen door slammed shut and a very sheepish looking Amy and Ty walked into the kitchen, Lou turned to them and looked at them, "Wait. Wait a second. Something has changed… What is going on?"

Amy smiled, "Everything's…. Fine." She said, just as Ty said the words, "We're good."

Lou's face instantly lit up, "You're getting married aren't you?" She gasped, "You are Aren't you?!"

Ty kissed Amy's head and they both laughed, he replied, "That we are!" Everyone's faces lit up and Lou ran to give Amy a hug.

Jack smiled at the pair, "For real this time?" he asked.

"Yeah, for real," Ty laughed, getting a hug from Lou.

"So when? When are you getting married?" Lou asked eagerly.

"Three months?" Ty suggested.

"Three months!" Lou exclaimed, "How am I going to plan a wedding in three months!" Laughter erupted throughout the kitchen, this was the first time in a few months that the family had felt complete again. The family spoke about what had happened with Georgie's aunt Crystal. After catching the family up on the events, Peter and Lou cooked them a meal.

At the dinner table, Ty held Amy's thigh under the table, rubbing his thumb up and down. They kept stealing secret glances throughout the entire meal, which did not go un noticed by the rest of the family. "So, did you have a good time?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, we managed to sort out the horses, and after Matt was about to get rid of them, he set them free. It was just great; the horses are now running free." Amy replied.

"Oh that is great, so… you two? All ok?" Lou pried.

"Ok Lou, I will say this once and once only. Me and Ty have talked things through and have worked through everything that happened. We are back to how it should be." Amy said.

"Ok. Well I am glad that everything well and truly is ok. I am so happy for you guys. Right, so you want the wedding in three months? You haven't really given me much time to plan!" Lou cried.

"Ah but, who cares? We will be together, there is nothing more important than that," Amy said, looking at Ty.

"Oh, you won't be saying that in a couple of months' time, when we are in the midst of planning and we are stressing because this hasn't been done, or that is wrong. Trust me, when we are closer to the wedding, you will be stressing just as much as me…" Lou laughed.

"Alright, whatever you say Lou, whatever you say!" Amy teased.

The chat at the dinner table was mainly about Amy and Ty's up and coming wedding. Everyone had something to suggest about what, where, when, how and who was doing things.

After dinner, Amy and Ty went outside while the rest of the family were in the living room, they were sat on the bench outside the kitchen window, just looking at the stars, "I have missed this you know? You and me just sitting and watching the world go by. I have missed being in your big, strong arms," Amy sighed.

"I have missed this too. But do you know what else I have missed?" Ty asked, suggestively while kissing her neck.

"Hmm… I am not too sure, but I am sure you will show me," Amy replied turning her head and kissing him passionately.

"How about, we head back to mine? We have some serious making up to do after these past couple of months," Ty whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Now that is a proposal, I could never turn down." She replied, kissing him, "Now I am going to go and get the keys to grandpa's truck and then we can go."

"That. Sounds. Amazing." Ty said in-between kisses. Amy jumped up and got the keys from Jack, "I am just going to take Ty home. See you all later." She said walking back through to the kitchen.

"Okay honey, see you later!" Jack shouted back through to her.

She opened the door to see Ty stood patiently by Jack's truck, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You ready to go?" she asked.

Ty smiled, "I have never been more ready for anything. Come on, lets go." He said, kissing her chastely on the lips. They both hopped into Jack's old truck and Amy put it into gear. They drove off to Ty's trailer, they well and truly did have some making up to do.


End file.
